Periwinkle
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Blue lipstick can get the point across rather well. Blueghostshipping.


Title: Periwinkle

Author: PierrotKushu

Rating: T

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Characters: Spectre x Aoi

Words: 1,514

Genre: Romance

Summary: Blue lipstick can get the point across rather well. Blueghostshipping.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS.

* * *

Aoi Zaizen was a pathetic nonentity who couldn't even form a crush properly let alone a relationship. It seemed that for whatever reason that she still couldn't restrain herself from being a loser.

It was still a mystery why she had fallen for the boy named for a ghost. Maybe because he was so controlled and confident. His ego was as tall as a tree, and Aoi admired him from afar in his shadow. Safely in his shadow.

He had yet to acknowledge it or her. Of course, this had to change, or there would be no love story. Not even a hope of one.

Yet, Aoi knew that she had her opportunity when the calendar changed to February.

Days before Valentine's Day, she went to school early just to hand deliver her declaration: a periwinkle blue valentine placed right on his desk. There. Based on his reaction, she would be able to reveal herself. Wouldn't that be just...romantic?

Though, it was a rather generic piece, she had to admit. The valentine was made out of thick construction paper. "_Be mine_" had been scrawled in what she hoped a fancy silver script with a rather shaky hand.

She took her seat. Soon, other students began to fill the spaces among her. Any moment now...

Spectre silently rushed past her. Her seat was two desks behind his. She watched him study his desk, pick up the blue valentine...

"Who sent_ this_?" Indignation was already in his voice.

Uh-oh. This was already off to a bad beginning.

Her eyes studied the wood grain of her desk as she felt her spirit leave her body. Aoi always felt like a ghost around him. A blue ghost...

"Anyone?" Spectre looked around the room for guilty faces. "Who sent this?"

To her absolute bewilderment, he marched across the room to her desk. He was so upset that his eyebrows were twitching.

"What about you, Aoi?"

"It wasn't me," she whispered to the wood grain below her.

"Blue is _your_ favorite color. Everyone in class knows. Hell, it's in your name. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"It wasn't me!" she protested louder as she met his eyes.

Still, it was a terribly good guess. In Link VRAINS, she was know as Blue Angel, but no one really knew about that. Still, there was a clue in the notebooks she wrote in because they were cobalt. Her book bag was aqua. She wrote in blue pen. Even her pencils had turquoise erasers. All items were on her desk right now in plain view. Little wonder why Spectre was blaming the blue girl.

"It _was_ you, wasn't it, Aoi?" Spectre hit the paper valentine against his thigh. "Just admit it. I know it. You know it."

It was all said in the tone of intimacy, but it was the wrong kind. It was in the same tone an adult might use to scold a child.

Aoi said nothing, and class began. Spectre didn't talk to her all day, not that he ever did.

She assumed that she had failed and decided just to forget about it-everything-and cry in the cozy sapphire blankets on her blue bed.

However, the next morning, the blue nightmare continued with a blue rose on her desk. How...suspicious. And flamboyant. She suspected that this was a prompt revenge for yesterday.

Blue. Blue as his eyes...

It was a hint. A message only for her. And a true torture, but Spectre didn't know that. Or, maybe he did.

_Spectre_. Did he? Would he?

Well, who else could it?

She instantly seized it and sniffed the blossom. The petals tickled her nose but there was no scent. Well, duh, what had she been expecting? It was faux.

"I didn't know we studied botany, Aoi."

Already, he had found her. He now hovered over her desk with an annoying smirk on his lips.

Without warning, she burst in anger. "You left this on my desk!" she accused.

She could feel the plastic thorns gouge against the veins in her fingers. Why was he was so damned casual about everything? Especially in matters regarding to her?

"Who? Moi?" Spectre started laughing to himself.

Aoi was flushing to the roots of her hair. Her favorite color might be blue, but right now, she was red. He was mocking her. So, he did consider her a joke. Deep down, Aoi had always known.

"I know it was you who sent this!" She pointed a shaking finger of accusation

He scoffed. Spectre wasn't even looking at her.

"There is no proof. Maybe you sent it to yourself. Why would you tell such a lie to someone you love?

Did...he really consider her that pathetic?

She was no longer sad. No. She was _angry_. She wasn't a little kid, so why was he treating her that way?

As soon as she slammed through the front door, she yanked open the desk drawer and plucked out another sheet of periwinkle blue paper. She cut out another heart and wrote "Be Mine" black felt marker this time. Jerks didn't get silver. It got the point across. Another valentine. A better valentine. She even pasted white lace around it. There. It was ready. As ready as it would ever be.

Aoi wasn't going to back down now.

The next morning, just like before, she dropped it on his desk. But, something else was blue too. Spectre would have to find out what for himself.

Again, Spectre eyed the blue valentine when he approached his desk. He groaned.

"Let me guess, you know nothing about it," he said to her. "Same as before. "

Aoi said nothing.

"Really, Aoi? How immature. Grow up." His eyes found her.

Conviction surged through her as deep as the ocean.

She found her voice. "And, what would be mature? Me telling the truth?"

Spectre seized the valentine as if intending to crumple it like the trash he obviously thought it was.

"It _was_ me," she confirmed.

He stopped and stared at her open-mouthed. _Yes_. She then lowered her book she had been pretending to read to reveal her blue lipstick. Spectre's eyes widened.

Aoi rose from her seat as Spectre still stood there rigidly. It was the perfect opportunity for a surprise attack.

And so, right then and there, she kissed him right in the front of the classroom.

It was how she felt. The sheer weight of her emotions were forming a crystal blue wave. In that moment, she was a warrior queen, and she took what she wanted, and the treasure she wanted to unearth was Spectre's heart. He was her conquest.

When she finally pulled away, Spectre's mouth was agape with shock.

"There. That's my electric blue lip gloss. Wasn't that shocking?"

The product had been rather expensive. But, at least she could say, she had finally used it in the best possible way.

Spectre wasn't saying anything now. He seemed to be staring at the ceiling almost dumbfounded. Well, it appeared that she had finally rendered him speechless. Not the easiest thing to accomplish.

Also, the classroom was utterly silent. It had just occurred to her that everyone else had been watching. Again, her cheeks flamed.

"Woah," was Naoki's only reply.

Ema whistled. "Nice, Aoi."

Ryoken smirked. He was obviously amused. To him, the classroom was now a stage play.

Yusaku and Takeru just stared. No one ever could guess what they were thinking, but in this moment, one could guess. It was like two vengeful ghosts finally wailing at each other after they had just recognized each other's existence.

"Now, would you go out with me?" she asked rather innocently.

Spectre didn't refuse. At the moment, he seemed rather intimidated by her.

Aoi didn't miss that he was blushing too. Was Spectre the type of guy that liked aggressive girls? Aoi knew that she would have to ask him later.

And, to her amusement, she noted that his lips were blue too. She had inadvertently marked her territory for all to see.

"Umm..."

She held her breath.

"All right." He smiled. Actually smiled.

On the date, he was a perfect gentleman to her surprise. It was a sundae date, and they both ordered two with vanilla ice cream and blueberry syrup. It seemed only appropriate.

She was pleased when he walked her home under the sparkling stars. The night sky was a deep navy.

"I had a wonderful time, Spectre."

"It wasn't bad," he agreed.

"Well..." her foot started tapping the ground.

She wasn't impatient; she was merely waiting for the next step in their dance.

Spectre was actually blushing in the moonlight. He had an inkling of what she desired now: the good night kiss.

"Try again with your natural lips. I don't like the taste of soap." Spectre winced.

Her lips were actually a barely noticeable frosted pink, but she didn't tell him that. Yet, her eyelids were a blue. As blue as a dream. As blue as their love.

She was smiling when their lips touched again.

The next day at school, they were officially a couple.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the ship name is in this fic-blue ghost. XD I think the song "Colors" by Halsey fits this fic, but that's just me.


End file.
